


call me on your way back home

by 1dspoon (teaspoon)



Series: i and love and you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon/pseuds/1dspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You with us?" Harry's voice is low and syrupy in Zayn's ear, and he blinks the rest of the way awake at last, looking at Harry out of one eye, too close and blurry.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yeah. Did you have fun?" Zayn smudges his lips against Harry's chin, petting at Liam's shoulder to include him in the conversation.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Mmhm." Harry responds, at the same time that Liam says, "Would've been more fun with you there."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me on your way back home

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Where We Are Tour. Two of the characters are under the influence of alcohol at the start of the story but all three are fully consenting participants within an established relationship. D/s undertones are very slight.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Bunny](http://foolishrabbit.tumblr.com) for cheerleading!

Even drunk, Liam wakes Zayn up with the gentlest of touches, alcohol-numbed fingertips skimming the sharp line of his jaw. Zayn makes a barely audible noise of protest and his mouth forms a pout that Liam wants to kiss very badly, so he does. He coaxes the stubborn downturn of Zayn's lips into softness, his tongue waking up before the rest of him, his sleep-warm body still heavy and unmoving. Liam crouches over him, one knee bent up against his hip and the other foot on the ground, arms bracketing either side of his body.

"Babe," he croons, drawing out the vowel and letting his weight collapse against the bed, half sprawled over Zayn's chest.

Zayn grunts, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he reaches the next stage of waking up: begrudging semi-alertness. His fingers wrap loosely around Liam's wrist, thumb finding his pulse and making it quicken. "What time s'it?"

"Just gone three, I think."

"Haz?"

"He's still…" Liam starts, but he's interrupted by a sudden slash of light across the bed, the accompanying low creak of the door opening.

"Hi," Harry says from the doorway. His hat makes his silhouette strange against the light from the corridor, his face shaded under the brim.

Zayn blindly makes grabby fingers across the sheet with the hand not holding onto Liam. "C'mere."

Harry closes the door behind him and lopes around the edge of the bed, hanging his hat over the lamp before he sits down heavily, taking Zayn's hand in both of his and squinting at Liam, eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

Liam meets his gaze with a dopey smile, his buzz mellowing out now that he's horizontal. "C'mere," he echoes.

The smile Harry flashes them is blinding even when he can barely see it, just a blurred impression of white teeth and dimples that makes Liam's chest go tight. He flops down obligingly, scooting until his lips are close enough to press against Zayn's forehead, one large warm palm moving to the small of Liam's back, sandwiching Zayn between their bodies. His fingertips skitter under the hem of Liam's t-shirt, tapping out a rhythm against his spine, and Liam can feel how wound up he is, an energy that bleeds into Liam's skin, waking him up again.

"You with us?" Harry's voice is low and syrupy in Zayn's ear, and he blinks the rest of the way awake at last, looking at Harry out of one eye, too close and blurry.

"Yeah. Did you have fun?" Zayn smudges his lips against Harry's chin, petting at Liam's shoulder to include him in the conversation.

"Mmhm." Harry responds, at the same time that Liam says, "Would've been more fun with you there."

Zayn hums, sending vibrations through Liam's chest with it. "I'm glad you're back. Bed was cold."

"Aw, Zaynie." Harry sounds fond, sweet in a way that makes the slide of his hand over Liam's arse unexpected. Liam doesn't jump, but he lets out a surprised little laugh as Harry palms the rise of his bum through his pants, above where his jeans have ridden down again.

"Cheeky. Trying to start something, are we?"

"Mm, that's the idea." Harry grins again.

Liam lifts his head and leans over Zayn to kiss Harry, tasting the unmistakeable liquorice flavour of Jager in his mouth — he must have done a few more shots after Liam left. He wrinkles his nose but doesn't stop kissing him, waiting for the moment where the slide of Harry's tongue goes from sweet to filthy, lighting up Liam from the inside. He can't tell if they've been kissing for seconds or hours when Zayn tugs at his hair, disgruntled at being left out now that he's fully awake.

Harry kisses away Zayn's pout and then Liam takes over seamlessly, both of them moving with inebriated clumsiness but still managing to peel off Zayn's t-shirt and boxers. His eyes are shining with mirth when they sit back on their heels to admire him, but his smirk softens into an open-mouthed expression of awe and desire as each of them sheds his layers: Harry fumbling with his belt and Liam twisting to awkwardly kick out of his jeans and boxers. Zayn sits up a little against the pillows, reaching for Harry's flies and helping him out.

"This what you woke me up for?" he asks, running the backs of his knuckles along the quickly hardening outline of Harry's cock through his underwear.

"Might've done," Harry rasps, already hoarse with want.

Zayn looks from him to Liam, eyes dark and considering. "Alright." He pushes Harry onto his back and reaches down to tug his pants down his long legs, Harry eagerly lifting up his hips and getting his hand on himself immediately. Zayn bats it away with a chiding tsk of his tongue, holding Harry's wrist against the mattress. "Don't touch. Liam."

Liam knows what Zayn wants from him and leans over to get the bottle out of the small black toiletry bag on the nightstand.

Harry lets out a guttural moan, almost surprised now that he's got his way. "Fuck."

"Yeah." Zayn holds out his fingers and Liam squeezes lube onto them, the obscene squelching sound making both of them snicker.

Harry bends his knees without being asked, legs falling open to either side of Zayn's narrow hips as he settles between them, fingertips rubbing wet against his cleft, warming up the lube on his skin. He shivers, cock filling out even more in the hollow of his hip, the head bumping over one laurel leaf, where Zayn's handwriting would be just barely visible underneath if the room had more light.

The punched out noise Harry makes as Zayn slides two fingers into him goes right to Liam's cock, and he plasters himself against Zayn's back to watch, grinding lazily against his arse. He knows what it feels like from both sides, two at once without a teasing build-up, the way Harry's body tries to resist and accommodate the stretch at the same time. He pants into Zayn's shoulder, kissing idly at his skin while his eyes are glued to where Zayn's deft fingers are opening Harry up, ring finger teasingly snubbed up against his rim.

"More?" Zayn asks, biting down on Harry's lower lip. Harry nods, brow furrowed and eyes pleading, sweat gathering at his hairline and the dip between his collarbones. Liam reaches around to messily add more lube. It drips off Zayn's knuckles and onto the sheets, but no one is complaining as Zayn pulls back his fingers and pushes in again with three, making Harry's arch up off the bed when he crooks them inside him.

"C'mon, c'mon," Harry slurs out, the head of his cock smearing wetness over his skin and making his tattoo look shiny and fresh.

Zayn nudges Liam with his elbow deliberately, pulling his fingers out and ignoring Harry's low whine. Zayn turns into him, stroking over Liam's cock with his slicked up hand, making his toes curl with how good it is to finally be touched. "Go on," Zayn encourages, climbing over one of Harry's thighs to settle along his left side, both of them looking up at Liam with twin expressions of expectant lust.

Liam doesn't need any more coaxing after that. He guides his cock to Harry's pink, stretched hole, the muscles in his stomach jumping when the head catches against the rim and makes Harry moan. "Shh, I've got you," he reassures him, sliding into the hot clutch of Harry's body by increments, biting back on a loud groan as he bottoms out. Harry pants beneath him, head turned into Zayn's kiss, the whisper of Zayn's fingertips against the long muscle along the side of his neck.

He knows he doesn't have to wait to start moving, that Harry can take more right away than he or Zayn can, so he grips Harry's thighs and thrusts in long, sure strokes, grinding his hips down with every few thrusts. Harry is the most vocal of the three of them, although Liam can feel his cheeks heat up as he recalls how loud they got him to be the last time he was on the receiving end. Harry's moans are loud and needy whenever Zayn stops kissing his lips and latches onto his throat and shoulder. When Zayn wraps his hand around Harry's cock, Liam can feel it bump up against his belly with each pump of Zayn's fist, and that little point of contact between them makes him smile, a shiver running down his spine as sweat pools along the base of it.

Zayn is murmuring in Harry's ear, a steady stream of commentary and dirty promises that seem to work Harry up almost as much as Liam's cock and Zayn's hand. Liam doesn't need to hear it to know that Zayn's got a filthy mouth, tailor-made to press each of their buttons. As if to prove Liam's point, Zayn speaks up, directing his words at Liam this time. "C'mon babe, he needs you to fill him up."

Liam makes a wounded noise, reaching the edge so fast that he's dizzy with it, his cock thickening inside Harry as he grinds down and comes in stomach-wrenching spurts.

"Fuck," Harry whimpers as Liam pulls out as gently as he can, taking in the way Zayn has his hand wrapped tight around the base of Harry's cock. "Please, Zayn. Zaynie. _Please._ "

Liam collapses to Harry's other side, kissing him wherever he can reach: his damp temple, his flushed cheek, the hinge of his jaw. Harry keeps begging as Liam's lips travel down his neck to bite at his collarbone. When he looks up, Zayn is settled between Harry's thighs again, holding his cock up out of the way as he rubs his fingers over Harry's wet, sensitive entrance, slipping through the come that's trying to drip out of him. Liam and Harry both groan, discordant sounds that Zayn's too far gone to laugh at, his cock jutting out from his body obscenely. Another time, Liam would love to get his mouth on it, tonguing over the exposed head, the shape of it different from both his and Harry's, less sensitive at the tip but more so just under the crown.

Zayn's mouth hangs open as he breaches Harry's stretched out rim, pushing easily through the ring of muscle with his way slicked by lube and Liam's come. "Jesus. Fuck," he swears. "How are you still this tight? Thought for sure you'd be all loosened up after my fingers and Liam's cock." Even with his teeth gritted, holding back so he doesn't come straight away, Zayn manages to keep it together enough to wind Harry up with his words. Harry makes a garbled noise in the back of his throat, eyes rolling up into his head as Zayn starts thrusting, keeping a firm hold of his cock without giving him anything to thrust up into.

"This what you wanted when you got back from the club?" Zayn asks, almost conversationally despite the tightness in his voice that belies his seeming nonchalance. "Did you think about this when you were knocking back shots without me, dancing with pretty Swedish girls? Bet you did. Bet you thought about me and Liam wrecking you and that's what made you leave. Followed Liam home like a lost puppy so you could have this, yeah?"

Harry nods vigorously, and Liam knows that even if any of it wasn't on the mark, he'd agree with anything Zayn says right now. He cuddles close to Harry's side, rubbing his hand down his chest, tracing over the moth just under the vault of his ribs, sweat damp and heaving, desperate for release.

"Zayn," he murmurs, and Zayn nods at him, picking up the speed of his thrusts and finally, finally starting to stroke Harry, precome making his way slick and easy. Liam's stomach squirms sympathetically, feeling a sense memory of how close it feels to too much after waiting as long as Harry has. Harry's chest is rising and falling so quickly that Liam almost worries about him hyperventilating, needing his inhaler, but in between he's making the hurt animal sounds that give away how close he is. Liam kisses him quiet, swallowing down his whimpers as Zayn brings Harry off messily, come splattering across his stomach and up to both their chests. Liam looks down and he can see the shine of wetness on his skin even in the dark. "You did that on purpose."

He can hear the smugness in Zayn's voice as he breathes out, "Might've done." But then Zayn is pressing down against Liam's chest, smearing through the mess he's made as he seeks out his heartbeat under his palm, completing the circuit as he thrusts arrhythmically into Harry and lets go, eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Harry groans at Zayn, clutching at the short hairs at the nape of Liam's neck. He's trembling, oversensitive with Zayn's cock still inside him but resisting the urge to squirm away. Liam knows Harry would rather suffer through the waves of prickling, too-much sensation than push either of them aside after sex, and he makes the decision for him, reaches under Harry's thigh to circle the base of Zayn's slowly softening cock and eases it out.

Zayn catches Liam's hand afterwards, locking their fingers together and sinking down onto the bed, one leg hooked around Harry's knee, his head tucked under Harry's chin. Liam feels weirdly energised as he looks at the two of them with their matching fucked out expressions and drooping eyelids.

"Don't start," Zayn's voice is gravelly and sleepy slow, much like Harry's normal speaking voice. "We know how you get."

Harry's laugh rumbles through all three of their chests. "He's about ready to go for a run, our Liam."

Liam pushes out his lower lip in a pout and settles, giving Zayn's hand a squeeze as they rest their arms across Harry's stomach. "I'm not. I can be sleepy too."

"Sleepy mouses?" Harry teases, earning himself a gentle head butt from Liam.

"Leave him alone." Zayn says, as if he hadn't started it in the first place. He kicks out his foot so he can wiggle his toes against Liam's shin, ticklish and making him smile.

Harry turns his head to one side and kisses Liam, then to the other to where Zayn tilts up his face for his turn. Liam has to nuzzle across Harry's chest to get to Zayn, just a sweet press of lips to say goodnight. Drowsiness settles over him like a duvet that's been shaken out and left to float down, his limbs going pliant as he listens to the other boys' breathing even out. The rise and fall of Harry's chest under his cheek is steady now, slow like a ship rocking on a calm sea.

Liam closes his eyes and gives in to the warm satisfaction of falling into sleep, safely wrapped up in his boys.


End file.
